


【烟茶组】一俩小小的车车

by songnuo57



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songnuo57/pseuds/songnuo57
Summary: 呼呼呼第一次发ao3有点慌w实在是太多繁琐的tag了！
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), China/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【烟茶组】一俩小小的车车

⚠ooc，不好看，俩位貌似双重人格  
上文不搭下理蟹蟹√  
“斯科特...我快不行了呜...！”  
那个名叫斯科特的男人听状，便猛地拉着了王耀的双臂，以免他被斯科特肏弄的时侯倒在那冰冷的地上；平时对外一向都会对自己的夫人彬彬有礼的柯克兰家主---斯科特•柯克兰为何会在床上格外暴躁？  
因为啊，这个所谓的家主夫人压根就是王家与柯克兰家的一场政治婚姻。王耀自然也是不想和这个傲慢自大的男人联姻，但被父母压迫着不得不与这个他说讨厌着的男人结婚。  
王耀自问是对这个联姻对象毫无好感的，这件事情他的兄弟也是自自然然的知道的，但基于王耀不太喜欢别人说起关于斯科特的事情，因此，他们都不会太明面的说这些富裕家族间的小话题。  
那到底为什么，王耀会和一个毫无好感度的男人同床共枕，还与其而交媾？你真以为斯科特对王耀没有好感？那可就错的离谱了。  
那一次，斯科特在女王陛下的邀请下，和王耀去了一个满是权贵的宫殿，在台上与王耀共舞了之后，他就发现对王耀也不是没有好感的，但这个微小的好感度就被王耀接下来的说弄出的那个事情完完全全的给磨灭掉了。  
某一天，斯科特在那个满佈灰尘的杂物房里寻找着一个小时王耀与斯科特订下的某些东西，不料，却在杂物房里听见王耀唇齿间所漏出的呻吟。斯科特一开始还只是一味的觉得是他的幻觉，所以便拍了拍自己的脸颊。  
但随后，他听见了更放荡的娇喘，所以斯科特便寻找着那个发出声音的地方，希望能确实那个人并非是他的“夫人”。斯科特他一步一步的走向那个声源，那个貌似是弄得别人娇喘的人说话了，斯科特听得一清二楚那个人到底是在说什么：“嫂子...你的那个穴口怎么就那么湿润呢？看来我的兄长没好好和你在床上“交流”过啊...”那个屈于身下的人听见他这般说道，便猛地指骂他那个人道：“你这个混蛋！畜生！把你兄长的妻子灌醉从而强奸，你还是不是人啊亚瑟•柯克兰！”斯科特听见了这番话之后，便愣了一愣，随后，便不慌不忙的拿起自己的录音笔，按了它的“开始”键后，便放在了那些杂物的上头。  
斯科特毫不震惊的打开了那个传出声音的房门，房里的那俩人听见外来的声音，便把头颅转过去，凝视着斯科特；斯科特赌输了，那个屈身于别人身下的人就是那个柯克兰家主的夫人---王耀。  
那个金发绿眸的英格兰绅士--亚瑟•柯克兰不满的看向他的兄长，他调侃了一下斯科特：“我亲爱的兄长，您平时是工作繁忙所以导致和嫂子相处的时间大大减少了呢？如果你想的话，我大可以替您成为下一位家主---”亚瑟话音未落，斯科特就突然的插了句话来  
“亚瑟你可放心吧！我和我的妻子相处的可好呢...反观是你，贸然的就强奸了作为自己嫂子的人...不知道那群长老知道会不会气得头晕脑涨？”斯科特说完这番话，便拿出刚刚藏在那些杂物上面的录音笔，“如果还想是柯克兰家族的一份子就别搞这种小聪明，毕竟....”  
斯科特托了托腮，面带轻蔑的说：  
“你可是不配和我鬥的噢~”  
斯科特说完后，便把那个躺在地上，残破不堪的那个人抱在怀里，然后他便轻轻的把自己肩上的外套给盖在王耀的双肩上。  
亚瑟一时不知该是什么感觉，是喜，还是怒？那个喜怒无常的兄长到底在搞什么？他婚前说好的政治婚姻是现在真的擦出火花来了？本来亚瑟还觉得自己有机可乘，事已至此，我想，亚瑟这个固执的男人怎么也知道了吧。  
（应该是说我不懂怎么写辽qwq）  
回到现在，那个红发男人压在王耀的上方，在王耀那白皙的脖子上啜吻着，仿佛一瓣瓣娇艳的玫瑰撒在一层白雪上，斯科特开始不断的抚摸着王耀那些嫩滑的皮肤上；不得不说，王耀的美真的比媲美那些一碰就哭的梨花带雨的女子，却带了一种他自己独有的神情，风情万种。  
他拖王耀那些衣服的同时，也不忘了在那双粉嫩的乳珠上挂了俩夹子，不知是否是因为还没适应那冰凉的空气，斯科特一脱完王耀身上的那些衣服，王耀就颤颤巍巍着，反而，他胯下的好像稍微有了点“起色”。  
斯科特看见王耀的脸颊红了一红，本来是想慢慢进行这场性事的，斯科特突然粗暴了起来，突然他拿了一条十分之粗糙的绳子，把王耀的双臂给绑了起来；“斯科特你突然发什么疯！”王耀还是第一次见到这个情绪激动的斯科特，因为平时这个喜怒无常的大少爷可是什么也压抑在心里，完全不会想和别人分享自己的心情，但有时候就会发发疯，打打人那样。现在倒好，王家把自己的大儿子嫁过去，得嘞，这个大少爷又多了一个虐待对象了。  
现在这个斯科特和方才那位简直判若俩人，温柔与暴躁，这两个九牛不搭马尾的形容词也能拉扯到一块，我就觉得这位大少爷怕不是有双重人格。  
王耀的双臂被那条粗壮的绳子绑着，口腔则被贴上了胶纸，使王耀无法反抗斯科特对他做的一举一动，斯科特突然抚摸着王耀的脸庞，突然被别人用这番深情的视线给瞪着，王耀无疑是十分紧张的。  
“呜...！”王耀终于忍无可忍，所以便多多少少的反抗着斯科特，斯科特见状，便直接脱了自己的猥裤，单刀直入，王耀霎时间疼得无可话说，随后，王耀蜷起了双腿，明眼人一看就知道王耀这疼的一种表现，但斯科特不知道是怎么回事，双眼还渐渐涌起了不明的爱意。  
斯科特的欲望不断的在王耀的花蕊里抽插着，仿佛一个不请自来的採蜜者般，王耀的双腿被斯科特摆成妓女般的样貌，随后，还拿起了相机拍那些只属于斯科特一个人的王耀的裸照。  
王耀不断的在摆动自己的身体，尝试阻止斯科特手上所进行着的行为，但很不幸，却被斯科特当成是诱惑他的行为。王耀又再次被斯科特所折磨着了，不过这次有所不同，斯科特久违的解下了束缚着王耀的那些东西给脱了下来。  
王耀伸展了一下根骨，以为这场游戏已经结束，因此，正当他要走去浴室洗澡的时候，却被斯科特拥抱着了。斯科特把王耀的头掰向他所在的方向，随后便大力的啜吻着王耀那如同少女般的唇舌，王耀顿时觉得无奈，所以，他便一脚踢向斯科特的腹部那方。“你这个混蛋！以为自己是谁？敢强奸我，找死？”王耀顿时傲慢且无礼的说道；斯科特双眉微微皱折了一下，随后，便把王耀的身躯推倒在那块冰冷的地板上，王耀顿时觉得自己的脊椎疼了一下，正当王耀想起来与那个贪婪的家主打架之时，很不幸，斯科特又再次用那些奇怪的东西把王耀给捆了起来，王耀的身子却再被那些恐怖的刑具给捆绑了起来。

他们的鱼水之欢如同滔滔江水，绵绵不绝般进行着，不知斯科特肏弄了王耀多久，终于，在这个繁星点点的夜空的衬托下，他们如愿以偿的释放了，斯科特眼见王耀那白皙的肌肤上铺满了各种属于斯科特为王耀所留下的印记后，便痞痞的笑了一下，随后，便抱着王耀，平淡睡着了。


End file.
